Stalked
by MondayGirl
Summary: Already forced into hiding, clairvoyant Angelica's carefully crafted new life seems to be in danger as something is targeting young supernatural women. Can Paige and Lucas find this killer before more women die?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All recognisable character/themes/ideas etc belong to Kelley Armstrong.

Thank you so much to SuperNatural1985 for her editing skills, input and encouragement.

Stalked 

Prologue 

The girl was fast as she tried to run but her pursuer was faster and stronger. She felt the blade in her back as she fell; she didn't see a face just a dark shape as she was turned over before the knife was driven into her stomach repeatedly. She wasn't even dead when the killer threw her in the dumpster next to where he caught her. The last thing she saw as her breath bubbled out of her blood coated lips was the night sky, clear and bright. The last thing she heard was a laugh cold and cruel.

Chapter one 

My heels clicked on the pavement as I walked quickly towards the club. I could feel someone following me but I didn't dare stop and look behind me. I knew if I stopped whoever or whatever was following me would do...something I didn't know what but I definitely knew I didn't want to find out.

I could now hear distant chattering from the line at the club door; I rounded the corner and to my relief saw the lights of the club and the multitude of people surrounding the door and queuing to get in. Luckily I did not need to queue to get inside as I worked there. I ducked into the alley at the side of the club, raced to the door and went inside. I was greeted by the noise of the kitchen. I shut the door behind me and rested against it finally able to breathe again. I took a minute to regain myself then made my way to a door off the kitchen that leads to the locker room, hung up my coat and bag then headed into the main club area. On my way in I passed Kasey whose shift had just ended she gave me a wave and said goodnight then left me to begin my shift.

Jace smiled at me from behind the bar and I gave him a small wave before I began to check my tables. The club where I worked was called Eve's Temptation or Eve's for short, it was an ok place, not too up market but not too shabby. By day it served as a bar and cafe. By night, a club filled with dancing, booze and the hottest chicken wings in the city. It was also entirely staffed by supernatural's. The owner, Carlos, was a sorcerer and a cousin of the central Cortez Cabal family. Usually he would have been playing the role of VP there but his interests had differed with that of most of his family. He had therefore been encouraged to look elsewhere for employment where his proclivities would not embarrass the family name. Of course none of this had anything to do with the fact that he was gay and out. Nothing at all.

The night passed uneventfully and, by the time seven o'clock rolled around; the staff for the day shift were coming in and those of us on the night were heading out. I had practically forgotten about my stalker from earlier.

I was putting my coat on in the locker room when Jace came in and hung up his apron, "ready?" he asked. I nodded tying the belt on my trench and turning up the collar to ward off the morning chill. Jace and I headed towards our favourite diner where we had breakfast every morning after our shift. I followed him to our usual booth. Jace sat and rested his head on the back of the seat groaning, "thank god that's over I'm totally zoned out."

"Same," I nodded. We ordered pancakes for me and scrambled eggs and sausage for him. As we waited for our food Jace looked out the window and people watched, while he did that I watched him. Every now and then he'd lift his hands to rub his tired blue eyes. I loved to watch the rising sun streaming through the window and light the golden highlights in his dark brown curls. He looked back at me and smiled running a hand through his hair. Jace was a fire half-demon, an Igneus to be precise. An Igneous is pretty low in the demon hierarchy but he wasn't incapable of causing some damage if he was particularly angry or concentrating. For the most part though, Jace just seemed to ignore his powers. Sometimes I wasn't sure whether he was lucky to not be powerful enough be on the Cabals radar or unlucky because that meant that he was stuck at Eve's missing out on having his education paid for or an actual career that pays above minimum wage. All in exchange for your immortal soul of course.

He didn't have to hide like me, though; he didn't have to worry about others finding out what he really was. I told people at work that I was part shaman. It was surprisingly easy to pull off; I didn't need to use any powers for my job so that helped a lot and if I did have a vision in front of people I could pass it off as some shaman related quirk. I just prayed that they never hired a real shaman who would probably know at first sight that I was a fake. The reason I had to hide my true race was because I'm a clairvoyant- hence the unpredictable visions- who are highly in demand for cabals especially those of us lucky enough not to have some kind of disability. So much so that employment was not often a choice or it was, but if you refused...let's say you'd be wishing for a horse's head in your bed.

Our food came and we dug in. "So, any plans for today?" he asked.

"Not really I guess I'll just sleep and possibly go the store." I laughed at how boring my life must seem to him, "God that sounds so depressing doesn't it. How about you any plans?" he shrugged.

"Don't worry, mines just as bleak I'll be going home taking my little brother and sister to school then go home and sleep until tonight where it all begins again." I nodded and checked the time on the clock behind Jace's head.

"You better get going then it's almost eight now." We both stood to leave and I dug out my purse to pay for my half of the meal but Jace had already thrown the cash on the table,

"My treat" he grinned. I smiled back.

"My my, what have I done to deserve this?" I said laughing lightly. He shrugged and chucked me under the chin.

"Guess I'm just in a generous mood" he replied with a wink. We headed out and parted ways Jace heading for the subway and me heading for home.

I picked up my pace remembering the presence I felt last night. As I walked the hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I again had the feeling I was being followed. I tried to ignore it the daylight making me braver than I was last night. I stopped at the store opposite my apartment. It was owned by a little old lady called Mrs. Beach she was the sweetest woman I had ever met and she ran the store practically by herself with only a couple of employees. She greeted me as I walked in with a quiet "Hello dear

"Hey Mrs Beach," I quickly got what I needed, milk and cereal, paid and then left crossing the street to my building.

The building I lived in was a dilapidated old mansion house, I'm sure that once upon a time it was a beautiful old house but now I was honestly surprised that it was legal for people to be living in it. But, as I needed somewhere to live I didn't complain and neither did anyone else. Despite the decaying state of the building I actually quite liked it; I liked to imagine the way the building had been in its hay day. I entered the building; there was no lift so I began the long trudge up the stairs to the third floor, the stairs creaking under my feet. I finally reached my door and entered my apartment.

That was when the pain hit, a white hot stab behind my eyes blinding me to my surroundings. I let the vision take over and the pain subsided a little. I caught flashes of images, a scream, blood, pain, running footsteps, a laugh, the whoosh of metal through air, silence, then a dull thump. The pain left and I was back in the room my vision clearing. I rubbed my eyes. The vision had been so vivid the worse kind, harder to ignore than the ones that came to me in sleep as I was unable to shake this off by pretending it was just a dream. But, there was nothing I could do; I had no idea who it was in the vision or even where it had taken place or when. I tried to shake it off and closed the door to my apartment luckily no one had been in the hall to witness my little episode. I picked up my shopping which I had dropped while in the throes of the vision and put it away. My head still ached and my eyes throbbed.

I had been planning on cleaning my apartment – it was a total mess- but I couldn't be bothered anymore so instead I went straight to bed. I stripped of my clothes piling them on the floor at the foot of my bed and pulling on my PJ's, a shorts and cami set. I climbed into bed and was asleep before my head even hit the pillow. My dreams that day were plagued by visions, the same one or some variation of it from earlier. I awoke frequently the pain pulling me from my disturbing nightmares.

Once again I woke up and checked the clock, two. It was obvious that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep so I dragged myself out of bed and headed straight for my tiny bathroom. I stepped in the shower then immediately shrieked and jumped out, the water was ice cold. I turned the thermostat for the shower up but there was no difference. The water heater must have been broken -again- I would have to make do with a cold shower and call the landlord after, not that he would do anything, last time it had taken at least a month for him to call out a plumber. At least the cold water woke me up.

After spending five minutes on the phone with Mr Chou -the landlord- he agreed to send a plumber sometime that day. I was sure this was only because I had been especially 'nice' to him on the phone, to my shame I even giggled. Putting the phone down I walked over to the couch and plunked down turning on the T.V. I turned it off almost immediately and decided to go out...somewhere, anywhere since the plumber wasn't coming until five p.m. and I just couldn't stand waiting around for hours with nothing to do. I didn't want to go outside again yet, just the memory of my walk to work had me shuddering. I decided to try and meditate a little. Sometimes clearing my mind and taking myself somewhere else, even if it was only in my mindscape was the best remedy when I couldn't get the dark things I had seen out of my head.

Lucas Cortez POV

Lucas Cortez pushed his glasses up on his head as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. A client had come to them with the case of another dead girl. Another dead supernatural girl, in Miami. At first he and Paige had thought it was a just a tragic one off murder and that there wasn't much they could do but now a pattern seemed to be emerging. Five girls. All some type of supernatural, all around the same age – early twenties and late teens – and all stabbed to death. Brutally. None of the murders seemed to have an explanation. By all accounts the girls were nice, normal, well liked young people. There was no motive he could see. He thought that with this latest one he may have to go out there and join Adam who he had sent to interview relatives.

Angelica POV

By the time I was ready to stop it was already just before five, it hadn't felt like that much time had passed. There was a knock at the door, outside stood a tall Hispanic man whose dark hair was tied in a short pony tail at the nape of his neck. "Hello, miss Tate?" I smiled

"That's me, you the plumber?" he nodded and stepped aside for me to unlock the door. I let him in and pointed to the heater. "It's over there" I told him, he moved to it and got to work straight away. He didn't say a word but I could see him looking around my place, taking in the dilapidated state of my...well everything except my bed which I saved up for, for months in order to get the best one I could find along with the best bedding I could get too. Sleep is very important to me, especially since it is so rare that I get a good deep sleep without being pulled into horrific visions and nightmares.

I sat in the armchair as he worked, after about ten minutes of him clanging around he put down his tools and scratched his head. He looked over at me. "I'm sorry but, I can't fix this it needs a new part." I nodded, I have no idea why as I haven't a clue about anything slightly mechanical.

"Um, ok so I guess you'll have to talk to Mr. Chou about that." I shrugged. I saw his lips twitch, was he laughing at me? Why the hell was he laughing at me? "What?" he shook his head.

"Oh, nothing I just, um, thought about something but then realised uh...it doesn't matter." I nodded slowly.

"Ok...so I suppose I'll see you when you come back. If Mr Chou coughs up for the new part I mean." He went to the door opened it then stopped.

"I'll make sure he does, I don't want you going without hot water." I thanked him for his time then walked him out of the building. When I was alone again I settled down for a power nap and ended up sleeping for a whole two hours undisturbed, that hadn't happened in a long time.

I hadn't had any undisturbed sleep since the day Carter Deveroux had proposed to me. Carter. Even thinking of his name made my skin crawl. When I was seventeen Carter and I had dated, I thought he was great at first. He's the son of the Deveroux family a strong clairvoyant clan very much the same as my own family. My parents loved him and encouraged our relationship in a way that someone else may have found strange, but; I just thought they were being supportive parents. I was wrong. After we had been dating for a couple of months Carter proposed. Since I had been planning to end it with him -after several instances of his overwhelming jealousy- I was understandably taken aback and refused. My reaction was met with shock and anger from my parents.

My mother cried and wailed about how I had brought shame on the family, and didn't I care about continuing the clairvoyant race? She had practically screeched in my face. My father simply said that I just needed time to think about it and rang carter to _apologise_ for my behaviour. After a week he realised that I would not be changing my mind; and that was when the threats began. After a particularly spectacular screaming match between myself and my parents I found myself locked in my room with the words, "You can come out when you see sense and accept Carter." Ringing in my ears.

I stayed in there for about two days until I had a vision, a strong one. It showed me that my parents were not joking and that it seemed everyone but me knew that carter had been planning to propose. My parents had even planned the match with Mr. and Mrs. Deveroux. Betrayal stung me and I knew I had to get out; I managed to persuade my little brother to unlock the door for me. I felt bad that he'd get in trouble for helping me but I had to escape. I spent months going from crappy motel to crappy motel, sometimes sleeping rough. It was hard, life at home had been extremely comfortable my family being very wealthy. I did some things I wasn't proud of and cared to forget about to be able to get far enough away that I could relax and try to rebuild some semblance of a life. And about a year ago I had been able to do that. I found a job at Eve's and a place to live with friends and a semi happy life. I had to lie about my age to get the job but I figured there wasn't much difference between nineteen and twenty two. But, now with this thing following me I sensed that was about to end. The only explanation I could think of was Carter. Carter had sent something or someone after me or possibly my dad could be behind it. I pushed the terrifying thoughts from my mind. Surely they couldn't have found me...could they?

The time was about seven and I didn't have to be in work for hour so, I decided to go deal with Mr Chou. When I reached the ground floor he was in his 'office' which I was sure had once been a broom closet. "Mr. Chou? Hey I need to talk to you." He looked up from his desk, taking time to let his eyes fall on my bare legs before he made it to my face.

"What?"

"I just needed to talk to you about the part for the boiler." He waved a hand at me.

"Yes, yes, I know, the plumber boy already bothered me about that and I gave up I will pay. You're just lucky that I am such a generous man." I looked at him blankly until he spoke again, slower this time as if my tiny female brain was having trouble understanding him. "The plumber has already bothered me enough about the part and I said yes I will pay. Now go, get out of here. You're blocking the hall way." I did as he said. I was shocked to say the least but I was also pleased that I didn't have to pay for the part or I would have been having cold showers for a long time to come. So the plumber had bothered Chou for the part on my behalf, I felt so guilty; I didn't even know his name. I guess I would have to wait to thank him until he came to install the part.

When I got back to my apartment it was twenty past seven and time for me to get ready, my shift started at half past eight. My 'uniform' – if you could call it that-was an extremely short, tight black dress with thick straps that crossed over the back. I teamed this with some red five inch heels. I like to wear high heels however unpractical they are because, one I look great in them and two I'm only five foot three so they make me feel like I'm not a member of the lollypop guild.

I finished off my outfit with a swish of pillar box red lipstick, pulled on my trench and left the chill of my apartment for the freezing temperatures of the street. I waved to Mrs. Beach through the window as I walked past her shop. The walk to the club took about twenty minutes, which was fine, usually, but after last night I still felt wary as I made my way there.

It didn't take long for me to again feel the sense of something watching me, following me. The hairs on the back of my neck pricked and I quickened my pace. Most of my journey took me through busy and adequately lit streets but to get to the club I had to pass through a small unlit street which was made up of stores only open during the day. Subsequently at night it was deserted except for the odd stray drunk. I started down the street and almost instantaneously my feeling of unease shot up so fast it almost took my breath away. The burning behind my eyes warning me of a vision began.

A gust of wind blew my hair wildly around and whipped my coat up. The burning behind my eyes increased but I ignored it and pushed it away. I could not afford to get lost in a vision in the middle of a dark street especially while I could still feel that presence. The wind calmed and I turned my collar up again against the bitter cold and straightened the skirt of my trench. It was then I felt it, a breath on my neck. I spun around, nothing. I took off my shoes and ran as fast as I could through the street. Through the slapping of my feet on the ground I swear I could hear a laugh.

I finally reached the club and got to the staff door. It was locked. I banged on it frantically, the laugh, although gone, rang through my ears. I almost fell though the door when it was yanked open. My boss Carlos-Carl as he liked to be called- opened the door, his eyes were red and puffy. His obvious state of distress made me temporarily forget why I had been banging on the door like a mad woman. "Carl? What's wrong?" he rubbed a hand over his eyes and sighed.

"I think you better come in Angelica" he stepped aside. I could tell something big was up the moment I entered the building. It was too quiet; he led me to the staff room. All the staff was gathered in there, each with a grim expression. Jace looked up as I entered and his eyes widened reminding me off my dishevelled appearance.

"Shit," he breathed, "Angel what happened?" I opened my mouth to answer then stopped what could I say? Oh something invisible is following me possibly sent by my psycho ex to track me down and force me to marry him so we can have perfect clairvoyant babies. No. So I shut my mouth and changed the subject.

"What's going on?" A man I hadn't noticed before stepped up to me he wore a suit and everything about him screamed cop.

"One of your work colleagues has been found murdered in the past few hours," he flipped open a small notebook. "Kasey Collins." The vision that had plagued my sleep hours before came back to me. The vision had been warning me of Kasey's death.

I could have thrown up, my stomach felt full of lead. I looked around the room looking into the faces of the others hoping to see some sign that this was just a sick joke. But I saw only sad faces and red eyes. I looked back at the detective, his face showed no emotion. I suppose he saw this kind of thing every day. Before I could say anything more the detective moved past me to face Carl, evidently I did not warrant much attention. He whispered something to Carl who then cleared his throat for our attention. "Ok, listen up everybody. The club won't be opening tonight, for obvious reasons, but I need you all to stay here, the police have some questions and I have agreed to allow them the use of my office." The detective stepped forward then cutting him off.

"We will call you in one by one in alphabetical order. Your cooperation is essential to our investigation." With that he turned on his heel and strode into Carl's office leaving the uniformed officer standing by the door. Carl heaved a sigh and followed him through the door, only to reappear moments later. Having been told - or so I gathered from the little I heard - that his presence may lead to the employees being less open. Carl took off his glasses rubbed his eyes and sat down on a ratty armchair by the door. His boyfriend Miles came to stand beside him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The first person to be called in was Mark Adams, alphabetical order. Great. My last name was Tate so I would be one of the last people to be questioned tonight. I sat down next to Jace on a bar stool someone had pulled into the staff room. He looked up at me from his perch on the sofa. "Are you ok?" he asked, I assumed he meant was I ok after hearing about Kasey.

"Yeah, I guess it's just a shock. I can't understand who would want to hurt her." He nodded then seemed to change his mind and shook his head.

"No, not about that. Well, I mean of course it's awful what happened but...I meant are _you_ ok. Because well... no offense but you look like a mess." He shrugged apologetically I laughed I could at least tell him a half truth.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just I kind of ran here. I thought someone was following me. It's silly I know but I guess I get a bit jumpy walking in the dark." I returned his earlier shrug and laughed somewhat nervously. I expected him to laugh with me but instead his face darkened. Jace jumped up from his seat grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the office. "Jace...," I began but he cut me off.

"Don't say anything, after what's just happened this could be important. You might not have just imagined being followed." This caught Carl's attention, he looked up.

"What was that Jace? Who was being followed?" I opened my mouth to speak but was again cut off by Jace; it was actually starting to really annoy me.

"Angel thought she was being followed on the way here. She was so spooked by it she ran here." Carl's face contorted with worry adding to the whole aura of sadness and tiredness that hung around him. He stood and said something to the officer by the door who then disappeared into the office. Less than a minute later Marc was sent scurrying out of the room and Carl and I were ushered in. Jace was shut out unceremoniously.

"Take a seat miss Tate," said the detective from behind Carl's desk. I sat and took a breath training my gaze on the floor. "So, Miss Tate just tell me exactly what happened on your way to work tonight."

I raised my eyes to meet his. "Well it's nothing really; I just thought someone was following me. But, now I think about it I was probably just imagining it y'know it was dark and I guess my imagination just ran away from me." I shrugged. The detective nodded expecting me to carry on. "Erm, yeah, so I can't really tell you anything else." He raised his eyebrows.

"Miss Tate, if you are withholding any information that could be pertinent to the case I advise you to tell me now." He adopted a look which I assumed was supposed to be the 'good cop' look in order to coax me into giving him more information. I shrugged.

"There's nothing else I can tell you detective. I'm sorry but I just had the feeling I was being followed but, now, I think about it I'm sure I was just being paranoid." I gave a nervous laugh. He sighed and told me I could go but that someone would follow up on me some other time to ask more questions. Oh great I seriously hoped they didn't ask to see any ID. I did have a fake ID and birth certificate but other than that nothing and I had only used them to get jobs previously. I feared that what might pass under Carl's cursory glance may not fool the police. Oh well I knew what I had to do. I gave the detective a flirtatious smile. "Well I guess I'll see you soon then detective." His face remained unchanged and he shuffled some papers.

"Perhaps, Miss. Tate, but, I will only be personally following up on people of interest to the case." I nodded and left, well there goes my flirting my way out of any scrutiny plan. Oh well who knows maybe whoever comes to talk to me will be a hot young guy.

After the police left Carl motioned for us all to listen up. "Ok, guys, so, while we all need to cooperate with the human police we also need to be careful in what we say. I do not need the cabals and the interracial council breathing down my neck and crying about exposure."

I was wrong as the sour faced female detective sitting in my apartment two days later proved. As she asked me the basic recap questions on my whereabouts etc, she surveyed my apartment. I was quite offended actually and the old cow didn't even bother to hide her obvious disdain for my home. The apartment was shabby, yes, but it was clean and well...it was mine. It was nothing compared to my childhood home but then my family had been extremely wealthy. But, as I said, this place was mine and here I could do what I wanted, unlike at the house belonging to my parents. "Well Miss Tate that should be it for now...," she trailed off as if there was something else she wanted to say.

"Erm, is there something else detective?" I asked wishing she would just leave already. She fidgeted in her seat while still managing to keep her back ramrod straight.

"It's just that...well, you should be careful. Whoever killed your friend may be targeting...uh, girls like you...," I raised my eyebrows then I understood.

"Detective I am not a stripper I'm just a waitress at the club so was Kasey...most of the time." She had sometimes filled in when one of the strippers was sick or something for extra cash. The woman reddened gathering her coat and bag.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry I...I didn't mean to offend you."

"No offense taken, the women who do strip are all very nice ladies." She brushed off my comment heading for the door.

"Well in any case you should still be careful you don't know what kind of sicko's are out there these days." Oh I knew alright but she did not need to know that so I just nodded and showed her out.

After about a half hour of sitting and flicking through the TV channels and finding nothing that caught my interest I was about to give up and just head out somewhere when a knock at the door stopped me. "Oh good you're in, I got that part your boiler needed," it was the plumber. I stepped aside to let him in but I have to admit that I could have given him a little more room to get by but, hey, I was bored and he was hot and, well... a girls got to take a little fun where she can get it. He set to work straight away and this time I stood near him leaning against the kitchen counter.

"So, will it work properly now? I swear I can't take any more cold showers." He chuckled and tucked a loose piece of hair behind his ear.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to see you go without hot water". He looked away from the boiler at me and smiled a gorgeous carefree smile. "Hey, erm, I know this is kind of out of the blue and just say no if you don't want to. But...would you like to go out with me some time? For coffee or dinner?" Huh. I certainly hadn't been expecting that. He took my slight hesitation as disinterest and stared to babble.

"Oh, I'm sorry that was way too forward I'll just...," I cut him off.

"Sure dinner would be nice," he beamed at that, and then returned to his work. He finished quickly and quietly after that only pausing to tell me what he was doing. When he was done I walked him out. We stopped at the entrance to the building.

"So, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow." I had already informed him that tomorrow was my day off while walking downstairs. I nodded.

"Yes, looking forward to it, I'll see you tomorrow then." Before he could leave I realised I didn't even know his name. He apologised profusely for his rudeness and told me it was Gabriel. He gave me a rather bashful smile and a wave good bye. I raced back up the stairs and into my apartment. Once inside I admit I did a little excited jumping. This was my first real date since I left home. Since Carter. Carter. Just thinking his name brought a shiver up my spine and made me feel nauseous, worse it made my mind go back to Kasey. Had she been killed because of me? Was it the thing that had stalked me all these nights that had killed her? Had it mistaken her for me? Was I next? Or was its plan to terrify me so much until I ran home? Well, that would never happen. I would run anywhere but home. I pushed thoughts of home from my mind.

Paige Winterbourne POV

This case was really getting to her, Paige thought as she listened to her husband take yet another call about two murdered young girls. This time though it was different, the person calling him was not the family of some college girl who happened to be a supernatural. It was his cousin the 'other Carlos' as the family like to call him apparently. This Carlos owned a club staffed by lower level supernatural's. And the latest victims were waitresses there. The first girl found was some kind of telekinetic half demon and the second was a witch. She knew the race of the girl shouldn't matter but the fact that she was a witch just made Paige feel as though she had more of a responsibility for the girl who had obviously already slipped through the cracks if she was working at this place, which was according to Lucas actually more of strip club than a general club. Being in Miami the club was popular with the male employees of the Cortez cabal. She wondered how the witch had felt serving and possibly dancing for the sorcerer clientele they must get.

Angelica POV

That night I dreamt again and I knew what I would find once I arrived at the club after receiving a text from Carl asking me to come in. The walk there was fine this time, apart from the obvious reason for my uneasy feeling. I didn't get any bad feelings of being followed. However, I simply put this down to it being daylight. When I arrived it was exactly as I had expected the same scene as last night greeted me. Tear stained faces and strained expressions. The whole staff had been called in; it seemed I was one of the last to arrive.

Carl was addressing the room and paused briefly to give me a nod of acknowledgement. Behind him stood a man and a woman. The man was rather grim and plain looking like Carl he was obviously Hispanic but unlike Carl everything about him said nerd. The woman was pretty in a curvy, cutesy, Laura Ashley kind of way. I found Jace in the crowd and as Carl continued speaking he bent down to whisper to me. "They found Lilly, out back. The bastard shoved her in the dumpster like she was trash or something." I already knew but I made the appropriate noises and turned my attention to Carl.

"I think it is evident that Kasey's murder was not a one off thing, and, so, I decided that perhaps the human authorities were not the best to investigate." He gestured to the man and woman behind him. "As some of you may know this is my cousin Lucas Cortez and his wife, Paige C-" The woman cut him off not un kindly "Winterbourne". He smiled tightly, obviously annoyed that she thought the distinction important when yet another girl had been found murdered. "Of course, as I was saying Mrs..._Winterbourne_ is the head of the interracial council and she and Mr. Cortez also run a private investigation firm. Hopefully they and their colleagues will be able to figure this whole mess out before anyone else has to die."

I really hoped they did but as I studied the two I doubted they would be of any real use. They just looked so...suburban like school teachers or librarians or something. But as I thought of Kasey and the tricks she used to use her limited telekinesis for and Lilly who used to mutter "racist" every time the wizard of OZ was mentioned but had gone to see wicked about five times; I silently begged any deity there was that I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All recognisable character/themes/ideas etc belong to Kelley Armstrong.

So it's been ages since I updated but real life and uni work has to come first hopefully as most of my deadlines are coming to an end now I will get a chance to update some more before I disappear for exam time.

Also if I can direct any readers to my new story 'Change' (which is actually very old and written initially by a fourteen year old me) feedback on that would be great.

Thank you so much to SuperNatural1985 for her editing skills, input and encouragement.

Stalked

Lucas POV

Lucas sighed as he set the file down on his cousin's desk. He had been reviewing what they knew of the case so far which was, really, not much at all. He massaged the bridge of his nose where his glasses dug in and reached for his now cold coffee. The staff at the club had been mostly unhelpful when he and Paige had talked to them and, some of them he had found almost hostile in their reaction to him. This surprised him quite a bit as it was usually Paige who had to deal with people's preconceived notions and prejudices. He supposed it came from the fact that many of the clubs customers were Cable sorcerers who were hardly known for their tact and respect for those they saw as lower down on the social scale. Which weaker supernatural's who earned their living serving drinks or stripping would certainly be in their minds.

This case was only going to get harder he thought to himself, as he packed up his belongings and set off to find his wife who was somewhere in the club questioning the group she had chosen.

He found Paige seated at a table in the main club area with a couple of the employees, they were still talking so Lucas stayed stood by the bar. The blonde girl sitting opposite his wife was speaking, "so, you think this is a serial killer at work? It's not personal, or like a case of mistaken identity?" he could see why this girl must be worried, she shared the same characteristics as the other victims, blonde, young and pretty. Paige smiled kindly at the girl and answered.

"We don't know why the killer is targeting his victims but, there's been too many spread out around the city for it to be mistaken identity." She paused obviously wanting to warn the girl but not wanting to scare her. "But, well, you should be careful. The, uh, victims all fit a similar description much like you. Young, blonde, pretty. So uh, be careful; try not to go out alone at night or in secluded places." He watched as Paige awkwardly cleared her throat when the girl paled slightly and seemed to struggle to find the words to answer her. Lucas decided to step in.

"Hey, sorry to disturb you but, we better get going if we're going to meet Savannah and Adam." The pair had been canvassing possible witnesses and victim's families in the city while Paige and Lucas had dealt with the club. She smiled somewhat gratefully and thanked the group before joining him in leaving the club.

Angelica POV

I fit the same description as the murdered girls. The familiar pain began to build behind my eyes and my stomach clenched. All those girls, not just Kasey and Lilly, dead because of me. It must be Carter, it couldn't be coincidence that all the dead girls had looked like me and had been around the same age. Of course it wouldn't actually _be _Carter carrying out the kills. He wouldn't mistake me for someone else. The bastard must have hired someone; he would never want to dirty his own hands. I could see him now sitting in his father's study, sipping brandy and giving out orders. I shuddered as I gathered my purse. I did not want to end up just another dead girl in a dumpster. I made it home at a quick pace, and ignored the wave Mrs. Beach gave me as I passed the store window. Racing up the stairs to my apartment I made a mental list of what I could leave behind and not miss. I had the essentials already packed in a bag I kept under my bed, a change of clothes, fake I.D. and some cash but I figured I had some time to take my other stuff with me this time, he obviously didn't know where I was exactly, but he was close.

I froze at the knock on the door, my heart steadied though as I realised that if the killer had indeed come for me, he probably wouldn't have knocked quite so politely. I shoved the half packed suitcase under the bed and took a couple of deep breaths before making my way towards the door. I had no idea who could possibly be visiting me, no one ever came to my door. The only people I really interacted with were my work colleagues. As soon as I opened the door to reveal the caller I remembered. The date. The date with Gabriel, the plumber. Shit. My first date since I had runaway. I sighed internally as his face fell after taking in my slightly dishevelled state. He gave out a small laugh and ran his hand through his long hair which was down to frame his face. "Did you forget? It is seven, I'm not early, am I?" he said, nervously checking his watch. I pulled my face into an approximation of a smile and waved him in. Surely I could enjoy this one thing before moving on, a few hours wouldn't set me back by much. It would still give me plenty time to get the hell out of town before I ended up dead in a dumpster.

"No, of course I didn't. Im just running late, I got called into work. Please sit down and I'll just be a minute." I said moving a pile of discarded clothes off the sofa and dumping them on my bed giving him a sheepish smile before disappearing into the bathroom. I got ready in record time pulling on tight jeans and a sheer blouse which matched his level of smart casual attire. I was relieved when I had noticed that he wasn't dressed up. A fancy restaurant on the first date would have just made me think about Carter even more than I already was. Underneath the panic I still felt at the thought of a killer pursuing me I could feel a flutter of excitement that I hadn't felt since I first met Carter. Damn, there I was back to thinking about him again. Just thinking about him and my family made an even deeper part of me curl in guilt. I knew it was stupid logically; I had nothing to feel guilty about. But still I could hear my mother's voice telling me how important it was to carry on our family line. To carry on our pure blood with another whose blood was just as pure so our descendents wouldn't end up like those poor creatures we had heard about. Some born deformed or brain damaged others with hardly any power snapped up by the Cabals and used up until they were nothing but a drooling mess in some retirement home. I pushed the thoughts back into the recesses of my mind. I liked Gabriel but this was just a date. I wasn't planning on having children with the man. He stood as I re-entered the main room giving me an obviously appreciative once over. He realized what he was doing and cleared his throat, face burning an intense red.

The restaurant Gabriel had chosen was a quiet out of the way Tapas place. The interior was dark and warm without being so overly romantic that you'd be throwing up your chorizo before you even got to dessert. He was, as I expected, pretty good company. He was funny and charmingly shy while still being able to hold up his end of the conversation, surprising me with how well read he turned out to be. I chastised myself mentally for thinking so blaming my inner snob whose sneering voice sounded suspiciously like my father.

He was telling me about how he worked for his father's plumbing business before he cut himself off and looked down seemingly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry; all I've been doing is talking about myself all night. What do you do? Student?" he guessed taking a sip of his wine.

I mirrored him taking a rather larger chug of my own glass, "uh well, not at the moment. I'm just waitressing now but maybe in the future..." I trailed off realising what a stupid thought that even was, how could I ever settle down somewhere long enough to attend college when I had a madman hunting me. Gabriel smiled over the glass he was still holding and lightly touched the back of my hand resting on the table.

"I'm sure you could do it. So where do you work?" I took a second to shake off the surprise at his gentle touch – so different to what I was used to with men, Carter had always been more grabby than caressing - before regaining myself and answering not thinking anything of it.

"Eve's? downtown, you know it?" I looked up from my food to see he had coloured again, I couldn't fathom why until he spoke again.

"The-"he lowered his voice and leaned across the table, "the strip club?" oh. I hurried to explain hoping he wasn't one of those guys who heard strip club and thought, slut.

"I'm not one of the dancers; I really am just a waitress. That's not a problem is it?" his ears turned the same Scarlett as his cheeks when he realised he had come very close to offending me.

"No. No, I, oh God, I didn't mean that how it sounded. Sorry." His smile was so bashful and sincerely apologetic I couldn't stay annoyed at him. I waved away his apology and told him it didn't matter, I wasn't ashamed of where I worked. We finished dinner on a lighter note discussing our favourite places in the city and books we had both read. He insisted on walking me back, right up to my front door. He said good bye with a chaste kiss on the lips which although innocent left me with a tingling feeling I had never thought I would feel again. This feeling was added to by his shy request to see me again. If only it were possible.

As I undressed I thought about my predicament. I wanted to run, I really did. But, if I ran now, it could just draw more attention to myself. I pushed the bag back under my bed. I would wait a few more days and if I had any visions or felt he was getting closer to me I would run. So far the only visions I had had were of the murdered girls none of which were me. no, I would stay and wait for a sign that the killer knew it was me he was after. I knew he must yet as he had obviously followed me but had done nothing. Part of me was beginning to wonder if the sounds I had heard had been some type of vision or perhaps, more worryingly, they were part of my imagination. The insanity which dogged clairvoyants starting to snap at my heels. I shuddered at the thought and reached for my sleeping pills, the drug induced sleep helped to block out any visions or dreams.

Lucas POV

Lucas dry swallowed two ibuprofen hoping to chase off the beginnings of a migraine. He could feel the tension building behind his eyes as he reread the commandeered police reports. the unlocking and blurring spells certainly had their advantages when one needed to obtain something from locked police files. the reading was disturbing to say the least. There seemed to be no pattern or reason to the killings. The only similarity the girls shared had been their looks and age. the attacks themselves had been brutal but, there was no sexual trauma or torture as might be expected from such violent attacks. He looked up from the coffee stained file as the hotel room door opened. Paige gave him a smile as she held the star bucks drinks tray aloft, moving further into the room to allow Savannah and Adam to enter as well. Of course he would have preferred them to have some semblance of alone time, if only to take his mind off of the details of the case for a few minutes but, they were working and they both knew the importance of finding the killer before more families were left broken by the deaths of their loved ones.

"Made any headway while we were gone?" asked savannah from her perch on the bed, mouth half full of burger. She didn't wait for me to answer before she continued. "Because, I've been thinking and, "she paused to swallow, "that maybe we need to lure the bastard out, like, use someone as bait." I looked to Paige and her eyebrows were raised. Before she could protest Savannah spoke again. "I could get a job at that club where the last victim worked and dye my hair or like wear a blonde wig. I'm already the same age as the other victims, it'd be like dangling candy in front of a kid at fat camp. He'd attack and," she mimed throwing an energy ball "boom. What d'ya think?" Although Paige certainly didn't look convinced I could see the merit in the idea. Savannah did fit the profile of the other victims excepting her hair and she could look after herself if need be. I looked to my wife and could see she knew what I was thinking. She looked at each of us one by one and realising she was effectively outvoted on this one, she sighed in defeat and went in search of a blonde wig. Muttering about how she wasn't going to be blamed for that hair disaster.

While Paige wig shopped with Adam and Savannah dug through her suit case for an appropriate 'disguise' I called my cousin to set up her job. Carl would be the only one to know about our plan, in case the attacker was a member of staff. I was glad that only Paige and I had interviewed the club staff giving Savannah the necessary anonymity.

Hope Danvers started work the next night.

Angelica POV

I was late. Really, really late.

It was my own fault, too much time texting Gabriel and giggling like a school girl when I should have doing my hair and makeup. Also I had decided to take the longer route to work, it took me a few minutes more to walk there but it took me through well lit and busy streets with no room for cackling spectres or phantom footsteps. Jace shook his head at me in mock chastisement as I stopped to tie my apron at the bar, twenty minutes late. "I know, I know I'm late. I took the long way here. Did the boss man notice?" He gave me his wide grin as he shook his head in the negative.

"Nah it's ok the new girls been covering your tables." I turned to see the girl he was gesturing at. She was pretty and tall with shoulder length blonde hair. She looked like a super model and I tried to not hate her as she turned a dazzling smile our way, or rather _Jace's_ way. I forced my own lips to turn up in greeting as she made her way towards us.

"Hey, Hope this is Angelica, we call her Angel-"

"_You_ call me Angel, you dork." I interrupted.

"Whatever babe, anyway as I was saying, Hope this is Angelica, I told you she wouldn't be too late. Angel, this is Hope, the new girl." He didn't mention the fact that the girl she would be replacing was dead, thinking about it I was actually kind of surprised that Carl had found a new waitress already. I held out my hand and thanked her for covering me trying to keep any note of suspicion out of my voice. She probably was just a waitress who happened to need a job just as one came up here. As she walked away I watched her repeatedly check her hair in the mirror behind the bar, even I wasn't that vain I thought as I moved to check on my tables.

I kept an eye on the new girl, Hope throughout the night. She certainly was chatty, she practically interrogated one of our regulars and more than once she returned to the bar to talk to Jace. I wasn't jealous, Jace was just a friend and I really did like Gabriel but every time she tossed a smile his way I felt the urge to claw her pretty eyes out. I wondered what supernatural type she was, probably a half demon or another witch. Thinking of witches brought my mind back to the girl Hope had replaced, damn here I was going on dates and getting catty over a girl smiling at Jace when Kasey was dead.

One day Carter would pay for what he had done. Maybe I wouldn't be the one to make it happen but karma was a very real thing and not everyone was as easily pushed around as the man liked to think. One day there would be someone who he would regret treating like dirt.


End file.
